I will be yours until a long time after my death,
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Charlie Weasley and the girl he loves are together at the Burrow. Sexual content. Kind of sweet, not disgusting. I know, I suck at this summary stuff. But anyways, R&R please,


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story, the rest is J.K. Rowlings._

_A/N : This was something I wrote to get away from my homework one lousy Sunday. _

_Who the girl is, is up to you,_

_Enjoy,_

* * *

Soft and warm lights lit up the living-room at the burrow. The warm laughter and calm talking from everyone who had come to stay at the burrow over the summer made her feel very much at home. Next to her were Charlie, the second oldest of all the Weasley children, the most handsome one of them in her opinion.

She felt his eyes on her as she always did when they were close as now. She resisted the urge to turn to face him and pull him into a hot kiss and she could tell that he was doing the same.

His hands were twitching slightly, his food tapping the floor softly, his knee brushing hers softly and unnoticed by the others. This was how he showed her that she was what he was thinking of at the very moment.

There was a soft whisper of his thoughts in her ear and she couldn't help but smile. She looked at him and his hopeful face and gave a soft giggle and nodded. He smiled excitedly at her and made her giggle again.

She waited a little, then looked at him again and smiled as she stood up, "I think I'm going to go to bed," she told everyone, "been a long day". They all said their goodnights to her and hers to them, then she started to walk up the stairs.

When she knew she was out of sight from the others in the living room she heard his voice 'I think I'm going to turn in too,' he said. She walked up the next steps of the stairs and she smiled to herself.

Suddenly warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close, "Got you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck making her sigh. She turned around in his arms and looked into his warm brown eyes, full of love and passion.

Their lips crashed together in a hot passionate kiss, her arms flung around his neck bringing him closer to her. He backed her up against the wall behind her and started to kiss down her jaw line and slowly moved down to her neck, making her sigh again. Her hands moved to his hair as he softly kissed and sucked on her collarbone, his hands still holding her waist tightly, his body pressing against hers.

She pulled at his hair, making him move his head up to hers, making his lips meet hers in a hot kiss again. The kiss was full of love, lust and passion, their tongues tangling themselves together, making her go crazy.

His hands slowly and softly explored her upper body, running his fingertips down her sides, following her curves and moving up again. Her hands moved to his back and then to his front, taking time to caress his muscles, making him groan softly. He moved his hands under her shirt and he let his fingers wander softly over her stomach and slowly up to her breasts. She gave a soft moan into his mouth and pulled him closer. His erection pressed against her hip making her moan again silently.

His hands moved downwards to her pants and began to unbutton them. "Charlie.. w-we can't," she breathed between kisses, "n-not here… your family,"

He growled softly into her mouth, "right". He lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist, her hands back in his hair. He lifted her to his room, not breaking the kiss at any time. He opened the door with one hand and walked inside with her, casting a silencing and a locking charm on the door as he walked over to his bed.

He softly laid her down on the bed and broke the kiss, making her whimper a little. "47 days, 15 hours and 23 minutes," he whispered as he took in the sight of her.

"You count?" she smiled.

"Always," he answered and bent over to kiss her again.

He started to kiss her neck again, nibbling every once in a while, "I've missed you so much," he whispered into her neck and kissed it again.

"I've missed you too," she said with a sigh.

He moved his hands down her upper body again, making her moan softly, until he came to the hem of her shirt and tugged at it and removed it to reveal a purple bra covering her breasts. He gave a groan of satisfaction at the sight and threw her shirt carelessly to the side.

He started to kiss her bare stomach and gently started caressing her body with his hands. Her breaths became short and fast, "Charlie," she gasped as he sucked her right nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

He moved on top of her and kissed her on the lips again, starting a tongue battle in their mouths. She tugged at his shirt and only broke the kiss to pull it over his head.

His hands moved to her pants again and he stated to unbutton the rest of the buttons that he hadn't undone in the hallway. She lifted her hips up so he could pull them of off her along with her knickers which were matching her bra. She started to undo the buttons of his pants and soon they were off too, leaving him in his blue boxers with small snitches on them.

Their lips crashed together in a deep passionate kiss once again and he slowly undid her bra and pulled it off her arms. He pulled away to look at her naked form, "What a goddess," he moaned and felt himself grow harder.

She pulled him into another passionate kiss, he groaned into her mouth and cupped her breasts with his hands and gave them a soft squeeze making her moan. They stayed like this for a while until he moved away to take off his boxers and reveal his hard erection.

"You ready?" he asked kissing her as he climbed on top of her again.

"I'm ready," she smiled and kissed him, he would always ask if she was ready before entering her and she loved him for it.

He deepened the kiss and pushed slowly inside her making her gasp of pleasure. He started to move slowly in and out of her making her moan into his shoulder. Slowly he started to fasten his pace, making both their breaths more and more rapid and moans escape their mouths more and more often. He kissed every part of her he could reach, her cheek, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, and she moaned his name in return. Soon they both came and he collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard.

"I love you," she whispered when she had caught her breath again and she kissed a spot below his left ear making him sigh into her hair.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

He turned them over so they were both lying on their sides and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips softly. Their lips parted and she nuzzled against him, enjoying the warmth of his body. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"I love you" he said again and kissed her hair, pulling her closer if it was even possible.

She drifted of to sleep, he knew he should wake her, but he couldn't get himself do it. Just one time, just once, he would like to sleep with her in his arms. Nights like these usually ended with one of them leaving so no one would find them together, but tonight he wanted her to stay, to stay in his arms. He kissed her forehead, "I wish you will always be mine," he whispered.

"I will," came the soft reply "if you will always be mine,"

He smiled at her, he thought she had been asleep, "I will be yours until a long time after my death," he said and kissed her.

* * *


End file.
